


How Kaiju Show Affection.

by Thousandsmiles



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: BlueStar's From Out of the Ocean Risen, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 14:40:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8988307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thousandsmiles/pseuds/Thousandsmiles
Summary: Fanart for Bluestar's Strange Far Places. Excerpt from the same.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bluestar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluestar/gifts).



> Forgive the arms guys, forgive the arms. And yeah I have him fixing his bow-tie instead of his collar.

 

 

            _Newt feinted to the left and twisted behind Tendo, throwing his arms around him to pin Tendo’s arms at his sides._

_“Aw, come on! You are not- Newt, get off!” Tendo yelped, laughing and trying to get loose. Lightcap was watching them both and trying very hard to keep from smiling, shaking her head._

_“You’re both disgraces.”_

_“Tendo started it!”_

_“Is this some kind of male bonding thing? Are you two having a moment?”_

_Newt laughed so hard he started to choke, hiding his face against Tendo’s shoulder.  Without warning he suddenly bit at Tendo’s collar, yanking on it._

_“Jesus! Hey, hey! What the hell, Newt?”_

_“It’s how kaiju show affection!”_

_Tendo laughed again, leaning back against Newt and trying to catch his breath._

_“You crazy little shit.”_

_Newt finally let go, adjusting his glasses and ducking his head down, trying to keep from laughing. It didn’t work, and he covered his face with one hand and tried regain at least a shred of composure. Tendo adjusted his collar and elbowed Newt again._

_“Biting is for in private, Newton,” he said, so fussily Newt had to sit down on the edge of the table, choking on his laughter again._


End file.
